Lullaby
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kehadiran Mikasa adalah harga yang harus dibayar untuk segenap dosa Levi di masa lalu. [Levi/Mikasa] Warning Inside.


**Ringkasan:** Kehadiran Mikasa adalah harga yang harus dibayar untuk segenap dosa Levi di masa lalu.

 **Warning** : fast-pace; m for smut; **rivamika** ; watch out for the scene of two men kissing. AU.

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to **Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **LULLABY**

 _rewrite from a oneshot_ _Like as the Time Will Come When it Will Rain by Kunieda Saika with some modification_

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **i. Lullaby of Mine**

Hujan turun. Deras. Curahannya mengenai genting, menimbulkan efek bunyi tik tak.

Levi tengah berdiri, tubuh bersandar pada pagar balkon. Arah pandangan tertuju pada undakan jalan di bawah sana serta sepuluh anak tangga dari susunan bebatuan keras berlapis semen. Partikel asap nikotin menguar ke udara, keluar bersamaan dari lubang hidung dan mulut. Sudah satu jam, hujan masih enggan berhenti.

Ia menghisap sebatang rokok lagi, rokok terakhir yang dimilikinya. Kini, Levi memandang langit. Betapa hitam, serupa ruang di hatinya. Ia terbatuk, namun tetap melanjutkan merokok.

Hidup di kota kecil dengan penduduk ramah membuatnya muram. Ini tidak seperti tempat yang layak untuk seorang bajingan sepertinya. Ia dibuai oleh kehangatan yang ada, membuatnya lupa identitas sendiri. Seperti pecundang, ia hanya bisa melarikan diri.

Seekor anjing berlari dan melompat-lompat di undakan pertama, tubuhnya basah. Sesekali anjing itu menggonggong, seolah menemukan sesuatu di sana. Namun kemudian anjing itu menyingkir juga, pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa melindunginya dari tusukan hujan.

Sigaret memendek. Tak ada lagi stok dalam kantung celana.

Bermukim di perbukitan membuat Levi malas pergi ke mana-mana. Jalanan menanjak dan menurun. Hanya ada beberapa tanjakan yang sudah dijadikan tangga, termasuk jalan menuju rumahnya—rumah paling atas dan paling kecil namun paling indah untuk sekadar memandang kota tengah malam, meski yang tampak hanya ladang serta pesawahan luas tanpa lampu-lampu menyolok mata.

Rokok terakhir telah habis dihisap. Levi menghela napas. Hujan belum berhenti jua.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, meraih payung transparan dan memutuskan untuk menuruni bukit demi sebungkus rokok. Sepatu menginjak genangan air, turut menimbulkan bunyi di antara suara-suara hujan. Levi hendak menuruni sepuluh anak tangga pertama tatkala matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh tergeletak tiada daya di bawah sana, tepat di tempat anjing menggonggong lima menit lalu.

Levi turun pelan, memastikan tubuh itu tak bergerak atau mengejutkannya. Ia berdiri di samping tubuh yang tergolek lemah itu. Sepatunya mendorong-dorong pinggang dari tubuh tersebut hingga bereaksi. Mula-mula Levi kira laki-laki kisaran tiga belas tahun, ternyata perempuan muda. Perempuan itu bangkit dengan lenguhan di bibir, lalu menengadah, memandang wajah Levi yang menunduk, turut memandang.

"Aku … tidak bisa berjalan," katanya tanpa ditanya.

Levi bergeming. Arah pandangan tertuju pada kaki kanan si perempuan yang lecet dan berdarah—juga pelipisnya. Perempuan itu tampak seperti tak berasal dari kota ini. Wajahnya oriental, kebingungan tercetak jelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Si perempuan terdiam, tak bisa menjawab. Sebab, segalanya tiba-tiba kosong. Perempuan itu lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Si perempuan semakin bingung dan bertanya balik. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Sepasang mata Levi sedikit melebar. Ia lalu berjongkok, menggeser payung ke arah perempuan itu. Dua pasang mata saling menatap, mencari kebenaran, menelisik lebih dalam. Levi kemudian memberi punggung, si perempuan mengerti lalu meraih bahunya, melingkarkan tangan di leher dan bersandar di punggungnya. Payung transparan digenggam tangan pucat si perempuan sementara kedua tangan Levi menopang tubuh si perempuan di belakang.

Levi menggendongnya, menaiki sepuluh anak tangga dan membawa pulang, menanggalkan niat membeli sebungkus rokok, mengabaikan sebilah pisau yang tersimpan rahasia di balik rerumputan. Selalu ada cara menghentikan niat awal melalui serangkai peristiwa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu tatkala hujan reda, hidup tiba-tiba serupa film dokumenter dengan efek hitam putih coklat. Levi melihat perempuan itu, tengah duduk di bawah jendela dengan rok putih penuh noda. Pandangan si perempuan tertuju ke luar, barangkali memperhatikan kota kecil ini berikut ladang serta pesawahan dan bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaannya yang membingungkan.

Levi menghampiri pelan dengan baki di tangan. Si perempuan menoleh. Tanpa kata, Levi meraih kaki perempuan itu, mengompresnya dengan air hangat lalu ditetesi antiseptik. Ringisan terdengar dan ia tak peduli.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si perempuan.

"Levi. Le. Vi."

Hening sesaat. Tangannya kali ini berpindah menuju pelipis dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada luka di kaki kanan.

"Tahukah kau siapa aku?"

Levi menghentikan gerakan. "Siapa kau?"

Perempuan memandang penasaran. "Katakan sesuatu. Apapun, tentangku."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau."

Perempuan mengerjap. Bibir tipisnya terbuka sedikit, lalu suara lirih terdengar. "Aku tidak tahu siapa aku."

Levi melanjutkan mengobati bagian pelipis si perempuan. "Bagus," katanya, lalu meneruskan. "Aku pun sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa aku ini."

"Kau Levi dan kau tahu siapa dirimu."

Ia sudah selesai. Kapas beserta antiseptik kembali disimpan di atas baki. Ia berdiri, hendak pergi. Namun tangan si perempuan menahannya. Dua pasang mata kembali saling menatap.

"Aku siapa?"

Levi sudah menduganya dari awal. Perempuan ini hilang ingatan.

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Kau tidak tahu."

"Ya."

Perempuan itu menunduk. Rambut sebahunya tergerai, menghalangi wajah. Levi melangkah, tapi perempuan itu masih menahan tangannya.

"Beri aku nama." Si perempuan meminta.

Levi menyerah. Ia menyimpan baki di sembarang tempat, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan perempuan itu. Tangannya menyentuh pipi si perempuan. Begitu putih, lembut. Halus. Wajahnya sempurna, seperti terpahat dengan segenap rancangan dan ide-ide brilian para malaikat serta setan. Sepasang mata bulat dengan kelereng hitam yang besar dan cantik, juga hidung bangir. Segalanya sempurna. Barangkali yang berantakan adalah hidupnya.

Katanya. "Namamu Mikasa."

"Mikasa?"

Levi mengangguk. Perempuan itu tampaknya senang dengan nama pemberian darinya. Mikasa tersenyum lebar.

Benar.

Segalanya serupa film dokumenter hitam putih coklat. Waktu yang bergerak lambat, langit berasap, mengepul hitam berbau belerang, tumpukan karung berisi tanah di sepanjang medan pertempuran dan baku tembak serta mayat-mayat bergelimpangan.

Levi kehilangan daya, sesaat seperti selamanya. Mikasa menari-nari, wajahnya terlalu ceria, memenuhi kepala juga dada. Barangkali sengaja dipahat sedemikian rupa.

Hidup berjalan keluar jalur. Terlalu banyak modifikasi serupa dongeng Putri Cantik dan Pangeran Tampan. Efek noir memenuhi cerita cinta yang manis, yang tidak diletakan di tempat yang benar. Tapi waktu tetap berjalan, merangkak pelan, merambat meninggalkan jejak dua pasang kaki berdekatan. Mereka ingin menikmati waktu lebih banyak, meneguknya rakus hingga tandas. Dia ingin selamanya, begitupun si perempuan—walau harus menghapus jejak kaki lampau yang barangkali mampu meniadakan harapan.

Levi maupun Mikasa menikmati hari-hari yang indah. Mereka berjalan beriringan, pergi ke sembarang tempat, menyicipi makan malam di balkon yang menghadap ke ladang dan pesawahan di bawah sana, bergurau di tepi jembatan, berciuman, bercinta.

Seperti saat ini.

Dalam adegan liar dan dewasa itu, terselip keraguan maha besar, keraguan yang tersimpan rapi dalam rongga hati yang gelap dan pengap. Akan ada katastrofa di antara cinta yang baru mekar itu. Levi berhenti sejenak, Mikasa diam memandang. Kedua adam dan hawa terengah-engah. Rekaman hitam putih terlintas bolak-balik serupa pesawat ulang-alik: pembunuhan, sorot mata penuh luka, senyuman ganjil dan ciuman antar dua pria. Kamakura.

Mereka melakukan apa yang dilakukan sebelum berperang menghadapi kenyataan, bersitatap dengan segenap bentuk kehancuran.

Sekarang, mereka tengah menyesap manis madu kehidupan. Sedang pisau di rerumputan dibiarkan diam tak berpindah, mulai berkarat akibat tusukan hujan dan hantaman panas matahari.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ii. Lullaby of Yours**

Dunia adalah surga, bagi mereka para pecinta dan mencinta yang hanya tahu bagaimana bergembira. Luka dikesampingkan, menggusur sejenak neraka yang ada untuk melahirkan neraka selanjutnya.

Mikasa tengah melepas burung gereja. Levi merokok di sampingnya.

"Kau tak sepatutnya mengurung mereka dalam ketidakbebasan."

"Hanya satu ekor," kata Levi, mengelak. "Dia terluka, kau sudah melihat kaki kecilnya yang diperban itu. Aku menolongnya."

Mikasa tak merespon apa-apa. Keduanya membiarkan semilir angin menyapu permukaan kulit. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Mikasa memainkan ujung rambut.

"Kadang aku penasaran, siapa aku ini," ujarnya memecah hening.

"Biar kuberitahu; kau Mikasa."

Perempuan itu tertawa pendek. Helaan napas terdengar. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku di masa lalu, siapakah orangtuaku, dan apa yang membawaku ke tempat ini. Aku ingin tahu serupa apa aku dulu."

"Kau serupa … kupu-kupu."

Levi menghisap sigaret penuh penghayatan. Memori lama beterbangan dalam kepala, memutar-mutar, membawa kembali wajah-wajah tersiksa dalam ingatan. Mikasa menopang dagu. Ditatapnya Levi lekat, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau tahu," kata Levi, jeda. "Kupu-kupu itu seperti kau. Cantik namun rapuh. Sekali tebas bisa tewas. Kau bermetamorfosa dari sesuatu yang berlendir dan menjijikkan, kau terlahir dari kubangan lumpur penuh dosa dan dengan bangga kau tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau yang buruk rupa itu bisa berubah menjadi jelita. Tapi tentu, ada harga yang harus dibayar."

"Harga?" Mikasa tampaknya tertarik dengan perbincangan ini.

"Ya: kekuatanmu. Kekuatan itu lenyap bersamaan dengan datangnya sepasang sayap cantik yang mampu membawa tubuh mungilmu terbang dan tersesat di sekitar rumahku. Bagiku, kau serupa kupu-kupu. Cantik namun rapuh. Dulu."

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui banyak hal tentangku. Kau yakin tidak mengenalku?"

Levi mematikan rokok. "Aku hanya mengira-ngira."

Mikasa melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Levi, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. "Aku beruntung ditemukan oleh pria sepertimu. Kau baik sekali."

"Aku … tidak sebaik itu."

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu," ucap Mikasa, menggantung di udara. Barangkali tengah memutar ulang kejadian itu. Mikasa lalu meneruskan. "Aku merasa … aku merasa sesuatu dalam kepalaku memberitahu: ah! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku tidak tahu menemukan dalam konteks apa. Tapi rasanya membuatku sangat bahagia. Mungkinkah di suatu masa kita adalah sepasang kekasih? Di zaman ini, kita bereinkarnasi dan Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita."

"Jangan menebak-nebak. Kelak kau akan kecewa."

"Entah. Aku merasa benar saat bersamamu."

"Bagaimana jika salah?"

Mikasa diam. "Aku akan tetap bersamamu."

"Ayo kita pergi ke pesta kembang api," ajak Levi di luar jalur pembicaraan. "Selepas panen, masyarakat di sini senang mengadakan pesta kembang api."

Mikasa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka lalu hanyut dalam ciuman panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam hidup, ada banyak sosok yang tak ingin Levi lihat. Sosok-sosok yang berikatan dengan masa lalunya yang suram.

Mikasa menyibukkan diri dengan kolam ikan kecil, mencoba menangkap ikan koi. Katanya, apabila menangkap ikan paling besar maka dalam hidupnya di tahun ini akan selalu diberkati keberuntungan. Mikasa polos dan percaya. Levi membiarkan.

Kehampaan dan malam adalah saudara seibu. Terlalu lekat, tak mampu dipisahkan. Dalam keadaan ini, Levi kadang lepas kendali dan memilih mengasingkan diri di tempat yang hanya ada dia dan tembok-tembok menjulang. Kehampaan semakin gencar merayap, mengikis sisa kemanusiawian dalam diri.

Tapi kali ini lain sama sekali. Levi merasa ruang di hatinya yang gelap mulai merasakan datangnya cahaya, begitu terang dan hangat. Mikasa menangkup cahaya itu.

"Lama tak jumpa."

Levi menoleh cepat. Sosok yang ingin dikuburnya lima tahun lalu kini muncul di hadapan. Pria berambut pirang yang menyapanya itu tersenyum misterius, seolah menyembunyikan hal mengerikan. Levi melirik sekilas ke arah Mikasa. Perempuan cantik itu masih membelakanginya, sibuk dengan koi-koi.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu. Kau seharusnya memberitahu kalau kau sudah hidup dengan normal sekarang ini."

"Katakan apa maumu."

Pria pirang itu tergelak. "Kau tak ramah seperti biasa."

Mikasa kembali dengan plastik transparan berisi ikan koi besar. Wajahnya tampak senang. Levi menggenggam tangan perempuan itu erat. Pria tersebut menilik-nilik wajah Mikasa, lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Oh, kupikir kau tidak menyukai perempuan," katanya.

Levi menyeret Mikasa dari tempat itu. Mengajak pulang. Pria berambut pirang tersebut memandang dan berteriak lantang.

"Ayo kita bertemu lagi besok malam!"

Kemudian, ratusan kembang api meluncur ke langit.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berada di dalam mobil. Berdua. Keesokan harinya, di sebuah ladang luas berhiaskan ilalang-ilalang tinggi menjulang. Levi menerima ajakan lantang pria itu tanpa sepengetahuan Mikasa.

Tuas pintu ditekan, kaca terbuka perlahan. Dua pria dalam mobil itu sama-sama menghisap rokok.

"Aku tidak bodoh," kata pria pirang, lalu menyesap sigaret.

Levi tak memberi respon.

"Aku yakin sekali perempuan yang semalam bersamamu adalah gadis kecil tragedi Kamakura. Jangan remehkan ingatanku. Aku senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang cantik itu, terlebih ketika dia sedang menangis."

Asap rokok mengepul. Levi membiarkan pria pirang terus bicara.

"Kasihan sekali, orangtuanya tewas dengan cara mengenaskan."

"Apa maumu?"

Pria pirang terkekeh. "Santailah sedikit. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kalian berdua bahagia sekali. Sudah tentu gadis kecil yang kini tumbuh menjadi perempuan cantik itu adalah kekasihmu. Kau bukan tipe pria yang sudi menampung kaum hawa, seingatku."

Levi merogoh kantung celana.

" _Code name_ : Rivaille, tidakkah kau ingin kembali padaku? Kita bisa bersenang-senang seperti dulu. Kau menghisapku, aku menghisapmu. Dengan banyak koneksi, kita bisa menduduki deretan kursi paling atas pembunuh bayaran termahal di Jerman. Aku pencari klien dengan kau sebagai pengeksekusi. Tidakkah kau rindu masa kejayaan kita dulu?"

Levi menelan terlalu banyak rasa bersalah. Ia sama sekali tak rindu. Ia justru ingin melenyapkan ingatan tentang hal itu. Ingatan yang membawa kehampaan dalam diri, sesak oleh bau darah dan pelototan korban-korban yang mati mengerikan. Hidupnya terasa gelap tatkala kembali mengenang masa lalu.

Levi berdeham. "Katakan, berapa juta dollar uang yang kauinginkan?"

Pria pirang menyeringai lalu menarik leher Levi agar wajah mereka saling menghadap. Rokok terjatuh. Kedua bibir kemudian menyatu dalam ciuman liar. Napas keduanya memburu.

"Sebegitu inginkah kau melindungi kisah cintamu yang manis itu?" Tangan pria pirang menelusuri leher Levi. "Kau tidak tahu kapan waktu akan mengembalikan ingatannya."

"Aku tak peduli."

Pria pirang menyeringai lagi. "Bagaimana jika aku yang mengembalikan ingatannya? Aku bisa memberitahu perempuan itu tentang tragedi Kamakura."

Kali ini Levi mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka. Levi menarik pria pirang dalam dekapan erat, tangan kiri sudah keluar dari kantung celana. Pisau lipat menghunus jantung pria pirang cepat.

Kehampaan dan malam adalah saudara seibu. Kemanusiawian nyaris lenyap dalam diri, terkikis dalam sekali tebas. Sepasang mata menatap nyalang. Hatinya berubah semakin gelap dan lebih gelap lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, tatkala rokoknya tersisa lima batang, Levi hendak menuruni bukit untuk membeli sebungkus lagi buat persediaan nanti malam.

Di ujung tangga, seorang perempuan berdiri tegak dengan pisau di tangan. Matanya menatap nyalang, liar dan dipenuhi kebencian. Dia adalah perempuan korban tragedi Kamakura, tragedi pembunuhan besar-besaran keluarga besar Ackerman pendiri Ackerman Group Inc yang tengah berlibur di Kamakura. Pria pirang pemberi komando, sedangkan ia sebagai pengeksekusi dengan pisau lipat dan pistol di tangan.

Segalanya terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Orang-orang di dalam foto target pembunuhan telah berhasil dihabisi. Levi berdiri, menengadah memandang langit-langit ruangan, hingga suara isak tangis terdengar samar. Ia melihat gadis itu—perempuan itu, memeluk kedua lutut dengan tubuh bergetar, menyaksikan mayat-mayat keluarganya bergelimpangan. Namun sepasang matanya menatap nyalang. Levi tertegun.

Pria pirang datang. Memeluknya, menciumnya di depan gadis kecil itu.

Dan, gadis kecil itu ada di hadapannya, sebagai perempuan muda awal dua puluh yang memendam dendam dan kebencian bertahun-tahun. Perempuan itu berdiri, sebilah pisau dipegang kedua tangan yang bergetar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," katanya. "Kau pembunuh bajingan!"

Perempuan korban tragedi Kamakura berlari menaiki sepuluh anak tangga, menyerang Levi membabi buta. Pisau di arahkan ke perut, Levi berhasil menghindar dan menangkis. Pisau terlempar ke belakang, jatuh di antara rerumputan. Perempuan itu lengah. Levi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong tubuh si perempuan hingga jatuh ke bawah. Barangkali kepalanya terbentur batu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian hujan turun. Levi berbalik pulang, menyesap lima rokok yang tersisa hingga ia kembali menuruni sepuluh anak tangga dan menemukan perempuan korban Kamakura kehilangan ingatannya.

Levi menyembunyikan kenyataan itu hingga kini. Hingga ia sampai di rumah sesaat setelah menghabisi pria pirang. Ia menemukan Mikasa terduduk di depan pintu dengan wajah gelisah.

"Ke mana saja kau hari ini?"

Suaranya lembut dan lirih. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas. Levi tersenyum. Hujan tiba-tiba turun membasahi tubuhnya, menyamarkan sebentuk senyum tulus di sana. Mikasa melangkah, sedikit berlari lalu memeluknya di bawah hujan. Dan menusuknya.

Levi tak mampu merasakan apapun. Barangkali ia terlalu paranoid mengenai ketakutannya hingga membayangkan serangkai peristiwa mendatang itu. Ia balik memeluk Mikasa, erat. Levi mengenyahkan segala imajinasi mengerikan mengenai kembalinya ingatan perempuan itu.

"Kau boleh pergi saat kau sudah mengingat kembali semuanya."

"Tidak!" Mikasa memeluk semakin erat. "Aku ingin bersamamu selama mungkin."

Mereka berpindah, menuju ruang rahasia tempat mereka terbiasa bercinta: di atas lantai kayu mahoni dekat jendela. Keduanya saling merengkuh, saling meraih. Peluh menetes-netes. Suara sengau desah terdengar samar.

Tusukan hujan menimbulkan bunyi tik tak, serupa lagu pengantar tidur. Langit yang tiba-tiba menangis itu menghantui kepala Levi. Barangkali, Mikasa akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti ketika perempuan itu mengingat segalanya. Mikasa lenyap tiba-tiba, seperti hujan yang datang dan pergi tanpa tahu permisi.

Levi memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk membiarkan Mikasa bebas tatkala ingatan perempuan itu kembali. Ia takkan mengurungnya meski ia ingin. Kepergian Mikasa adalah harga yang harus dibayar atas segala dosanya di masa lampau.

Tik tak semakin gencar. Nyaring terdengar.

Levi menciumi tubuh Mikasa, menciumi dagu, leher, dan apapun yang bisa dijangkau bibirnya. Dalam keadaan itu, Levi tak mampu melihat senyum ganjil yang terpasang sempurna di wajah perempuan korban tragedi Kamakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **No sekuel dan tolong jangan bunuh saya. Orzorzorz. Ini ending versi saya sendiri—biar lebih gimana gitu /digampar**

 **Reviewers selalu dicintai sepenuh hati:) /ketjup**

 **12:13am – 8/31/15**


End file.
